Baka Vacation
by Yoshiko Kyoda
Summary: Rei gets a trip to Hawaii, but everything is going wrong.... What happens when Kai ends up saving Rei? shounen ai! o.O;;
1. The baka vacation begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, so don't sue me!

**The Baka Vacation**

Chapter One: The Vacation Begins…

Tyson, Rei, Max, Kenny, and Kai sat chatting about what they should do for their vacation when the phone rang. Rei, being the closest to the phone, answered it.

"Hello?" Rei answered.

"Is this Rei Kon?" a mysterious voice questioned.

"Yes, this is Rei." He replied a curiously.

"Congratulations, Rei!" the voice exclaimed enthusiastically. "You have won an all-paid trip for five to Hawaii, USA."

Rei blinked in surprise. It took a couple of seconds for the message to sink in. "Cool!" He hung up. "Hey guys! I know where we can go for our vacation."

"Yeah?" Tyson and the others asked eagerly.

Rei reiterated the phone call to the others. Tyson bust a move. "So? When're we goin'?" he asked, while throwing clothes and other junk in a suitcase. 

Kenny piped up. "Technically, Rei doesn't have to take _us_." 

That stopped Tyson in his tracks. He looked at Rei with a stupid grin. "Of course he's taking us… right Rei?" Kai, who had been sitting away from the group, sighed.

"I'd rather not go anyway." Kai said, with boredom. "I don't really like the beach, the sand gets everywhere and the water is freezing. Besides, I want to improve my Beyblade skills so I can whip Tyson, not that I can't anyway." Kai smirked.

Tyson frowned. "Excuse me, but who won the Beyblade championship? That oaf, what's-his-name, beat you."

Kai growled under his breath. "Curse the day that oaf was born!"

"So what are you gonna do, Rei?" Max asked cheerfully.

Rei thought about it, and then grinned. "Of course I'm taking you guys. It wouldn't be fun without _all _of you." Rei glanced at Kai.

"Great, how fortunate." Kai groaned sarcastically.

They had been flying for nearly fifteen hours before they arrived in Honolulu, Hawaii. Tyson, Rei, Max, Kenny, and an unhappy Kai climbed off the airplane. Two Hawaiian girls in hula skirts put flower necklaces on each of them and two of them kissed Tyson on each cheek. 

"I just got kissed by two hot girls! I guess none of you guy are sexy enough to be kissed, like me." Tyson took out a random mirror and became completely obsessed with his reflection.

"The girls probably felt sorry for you, that's all. Anyone who thought you were sexy would have to be out of their mind." Kai sneered. Tyson's bragging didn't improve Kai's mood at all.

It didn't take long for them to reach the hotel. Tyson threw his bags on his bed and bust a move. "Alright! Who wants to go surfing?"

Kai folded his arms and leaned against the wall, but didn't answer. Max took off his green shirt and started changing into his green swim trunks. Kenny seemed very uninterested.

Knowing Tyson, he'd probably force them to go anyway. "Great idea Tyson, after all you don't get them very often." Rei laughed. Then he went into the hotel's bathroom and changed into his dark blue, baggy swim trunks.

"Thanks Rei… um, I think." Tyson turned to Kai. "What about you, wanna come, dude?" He asked eagerly. 

Kai snorted in amusement. "Me? Go surfing? Why would I do something so pointless as surfing?" He laughed half-amused.

Without warning, Tyson grabbed Kai and literally dragged him out of the room. Kai was so surprised, that he was at a loss for words. Max laughed as he followed Tyson and Kai.

"Tyson! Get off me!" Kai snarled. "If you're forcing me to go then at least let me grab my swim trunks!"

"Oh yeah." Tyson released Kai who stormed back into the hotel room. Just as Rei was leaving the bathroom, Kai went in and slammed the door. "He never has any fun…" Tyson noted aloud.

The others stopped and stared at Tyson. "You're just now figuring that out?!" They all asked in surprised unison.

"Always knew Tyson was slow." Kai muttered from the bathroom.

"Hey! I heard that Kai!" Tyson yelled through the door. Angrily he kicked the door when Kai laughed at him. Then he yanked off his own shirt and tossed it on the floor. "Fine! We'll leave without you, Kai."

Kai scoffed. "I'd rather stay behind anyway."

Realizing that, Tyson charged into the bathroom and once again dragged Kai out. "Oh no you don't!"

"What the hell?! Let go of me Tyson!" Kai struggled.

"Help me, guys!" Tyson pleaded to the others. Laughing their heads off, Rei and Max helped Tyson drag Kai away to the beach. 


	2. Kai to the rescue!

Chapter Two: Kai to the rescue!

"_" speech

(_) thought

________________________________________________________________________

The sun shined brightly in the afternoon sky. A pleasant, salty breeze made it ideal for surfing. They had each rented a surfboard, with the exception of Max who got a boogie board. Rei was managing to stay on his board, and do something that closely resembled surfing. Max lay on his stomach on the boogie board and rode the waves with ease. Tyson wasn't half-bad either, but Kai couldn't stay balanced on his board, let alone surf. Kai fell off his board and into the water, yet again, and Tyson who had been watching, burst out laughing.

"Dude! You suck Kai." Tyson wobbled on his board. "And I thought you could do anything!" Kai glared at Tyson as he struggled back onto the surfboard. 

"Watch it Tyson!" yelled Rei, trying not to laugh. "Kai'll hurt you." 

"I'm not afraid of the sourpuss!" replied Tyson. He didn't see the next wave coming and was knocked off his own board, while Kai managed to stay on. Kai smirked in triumph. Another wave knocked Kai down again. Finally giving up, Kai went back to the beach and sat down under palm tree. Getting tired of boogie boarding, Max went to shore too and started looking for seashells. 

Tyson swam over to Rei. "I'm hungry! Let's go eat!" There was a low grumbling that could only have been Tyson's stomach.

Rei got an anime sweat drop. "Is food the only thing you think about Tyson?" 

"I think about other things too!" Tyson claimed defensively. "Like… uh… er… um…"

Rei got another sweat drop. "My point exactly." He sighed. "Alright, we can eat. Should we ask Kai and Max if they want to come?" 

Tyson was too eager to eat. "Nah." Without another word, Tyson swam to shore and ran to the closest restaurant. 

(I wish something exciting would happen. Like a beybattle or something… wait a minute, how did I win a vacation anyway?!) While Rei was deep in thought, an enormous wave came up behind him. Without realizing what happened, Rei was pulled under by the force of the wave. The force was so great it knocked the air out of Rei and he inhaled salt water. (This can't be happening!!) Rei felt his feet get caught in an old fish net as he struggled to the surface. (SOMEONE!! HELP!!!) Rei began to feel light-headed as darkness surrounded him. His lungs burned from the lack of air and his heart pounded, his limbs became weaker and weaker as Rei struggled more frantically to the surface. (This…. is… it…) Everything went black….

Rei felt pleasantly warm. All seemed quiet except for one sound… he couldn't make it out, but it was getting louder every second. He felt a sudden jolt as if being shaken and could make out the words.

"Rei! C'mon Rei! Wake-up!" Tyson was yelling frantically while shaking him.

"What… happened…?" Rei managed to ask.

Tyson, Kai, and Max were staring down at Rei with worried expressions. Kai seemed the most worried of all. Rei could have sworn Kai gave Rei a small smile. Not to mention Kai seemed as if he had swam a mile, because she was out of breath. 

"Stop shaking him, Tyson! He's coming around." Kai shouted protectively. 

Max leaned closer, a look of deep concern on his face. "Are you alright?"

Rei nodded, but he still felt light-headed. "Yeah, I'm okay. What happened?" He asked again.

"Well," Tyson began. "I was coming back to see what was taking you so long. Then I saw Kai dragging you onshore, you looked unconscious, dude." 

Kai looked extremely cross. "You shouldn't have left without him, Tyson." He scolded.

"You should probably go back to the hotel and rest." Suggested Max.

Tyson held his hand out to help him up. "C'mon, dude."

Back at the hotel, Tyson was bragging about rescuing Rei from a horrible fate, that is he _was _bragging until Kai gave him a dangerous look that clearly stated: "Lie one more time, and you won't live to regret it". Max was showing off the seashells he had managed to collect. Kenny had done some exploring of the hotel while the others were out and found a swimming pool, bar, and karaoke lounge. Tyson wanted to sneak into the bar to try some booze. Unfortunately, no one wanted to go along so Tyson just stayed in the room. Rei was itching to do some beyblading; he couldn't stand just sitting in the room having to put up with Tyson's complaints. 

"Hey Kenny, do you know if there are any mini tournaments around here?" Rei asked after awhile.

Kenny looked up from his laptop. "There might be a tournament… Let me check." He typed in some stuff into his laptop. "There is a tournament coming up soon. No teams are needed either, so if you guys wanted to sign-up, you'd be against each other."

Kai seemed to like this news. "You can count me in that tournament!"

"Me too!" Tyson piped up, enthusiastically. His stomach gave a loud grumble. "But first, can we go eat? I'm starved!" Everyone sweat dropped.

Tyson stuffed his face for over an hour. He went through a total of twenty-four plates, not including dessert. Kai, as usual, ate the least. Rei didn't chat as much as he usually did at dinner, something that Max pointed out.

"Is something wrong, Rei? Usually your quite talkative." Max asked.

"I'm oka-." but Rei was interrupted.

"He's probably thinking about how Kai saved his hide earlier today!" Tyson said with a smug grin. Rei was about to deny this statement, but Tyson yet again interrupted him. "Ya'know, Kai was afraid you had stopped breathing. If you hadn't woken up he might've done 'mouth to mouth'." Rei didn't know how to respond to this, so he looked at his plate. Suddenly, Tyson's head went forward and crashed into his plate. The whole restaurant went silent and watched the angry Kai panting heavily. 

"Tyson!" Kai snarled.

"Ow! That hurt Kai!" Tyson frowned and held his throbbing head.

"You really want to die, don't you Tyson?" Kai growled. 

Rei sighed. "Tyson, I nearly drowned today. I'm not in the mood right now." With that, he went back to the hotel room for bed. Kai looked after him with a worried look on his face.


	3. The psychic and the bar

Chapter Three: The Psychic and the Bar

Yoshiko:  All righty! I hope you guys are enjoying my fanfic so far! 

Rei: this was supposed to be shounen ai?

Yoshiko: *sweat drops* funny you should ask, it was a complete accident when I was re-writing it, I swear!

Rei: Uh huh…

________________________________________________________________________

That night, Rei had several nightmares. They were all the same. Rei could see himself in third person and Kai was about to do 'mouth to mouth' when the dream would shift into first person and just as Kai was about to press his lips against Rei's, Kai's face would change into Tyson's. The next morning he heard the other Blade Breakers talking at the table. Rei refused to open his eyes in hopes that he would drift back to sleep. After a while the talking was too distracting for Rei to go back to sleep so he got up and joined everyone at the small table in the hotel room. He noticed that one person was missing, but all the other beds were empty. Then it dawned on him who was missing. 

"Where's Kai." Rei asked nervously. How could he even look at Kai after all the dreams he had?

"He said he wanted to rent a car." explained Kenny.

"What for?" Rei wondered.

"Kai said he didn't want to have to tag along with us all the time, so he rented a car for himself." Tyson pouted. "I wish I could drive."

"Hey guys! I heard of a Fortune-telling shop. Wanna check it out?" Max asked eagerly. Thinking it would take his mind off of things, Rei agreed to going.

"That's sounds interesting." Tyson jumped up and ran out the door.

"Tyson wait! You need to put some clothes on!!!" Max called.

Tyson ran back in the room, blushing. They all got changed and headed to the shop Max was telling them about. It was an old, dusty looking shop. Almost at the very back of the shop was an old woman sitting in front of a crystal ball. Next to the crystal ball was a tattered deck of tarot cards. The old woman seemed to be in a trance or something. 

"Um…. Excuse us…" Tyson said hesitantly. The old woman didn't respond… she didn't even blink. Waving his hand in front of her face, Tyson tried to get her attention then he stepped back. "I think she's dead."

The old woman blinked and smiled a toothy grin. "Hello my dears. Welcome to my shop, I know your futures." The old woman said in a misty and very spooky voice.

"Well, that's why we're here. For our fortunes." Max said cheerfully.

"Sit around this table please." The old woman ordered. She gazed into the crystal ball. "Ah yes, you are Tyson, Rei, and Max…. and you are called the Blade Breakers." Everyone gasped. "Tyson, you should beware of food… (A/N: as if he'd ever) Max, be careful of those you don't know. And Rei, just follow your heart." The woman ended the fortune dramatically. 

A moment of silence passed. "That's a load of crap!" Tyson said a little ticked off. "I'm not paying for such a dumb fortune!" Tyson stomped towards the door and the others followed. 

The woman looked infuriated. "Before you go, you might want these!" she held up what looked like five dolls.

Tyson laughed smugly. "We don't play with dolls anymore!" 

Rei looked at Tyson in surprise. " _Anymore_? You used to play with dolls Tyson?" He tried to hold back his laughter.

Tyson glared at Rei. "Shuddup."

"These are voodoo dolls! I knew you would react this way so I made them beforehand." The woman shook them. Everyone took a closer look and gasped. Not only were they voodoo dolls, but also they looked unmistakably like every person on the Blade Breakers team.

"WHAT?!" Tyson looked stunned, then he grinned as if he figured something out. "They're fake, aren't they?" The woman grinned evilly and took out a needle and jabbed Tyson's doll on the foot. Tyson hopped around on one foot holding the other in pain. "Ack! Give us those!" 

The woman held out her hand as if expecting money. "Payment for the fortune and then for the voodoo dolls." Her grin got wider.

Tyson groaned, still hopping on one foot. "How much?"

The woman's mouthed grew into such a wide grin, she started to look like a toad. "Five dollars each for the fortune, and thirty each for the voodoo dolls." 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Tyson and the others screamed. "That's almost all of our money!!" They pay it anyway… after being victimized to some more voodoo torture. 

"Way to go Tyson," Max groaned. "Thanks to you we used up almost all of our money!"

"Hopefully, there will be some prize money for that mini tournament Kenny told us about." Rei hoped.

A car beeped behind them and Kai called. "Do you morons need a ride back to the hotel or something?" Kai seemed in a better mood. Rei blushed slightly at the sight of Kai.

"Arrrgh! Shuddup Kai! I'm not in the mood for your smart ass attitude!" Tyson yelled, apparently losing all that money really bothered him.

"Jeez Tyson, one lame joke and your jumping on my case. Just get in, I'll take you guys back to the hotel." Kai said irritably. 

Everyone got in the nice dark blue convertible. Tyson grumbled about losing the money and what he'd do to that old hag all the way back to the hotel. When they arrived Kai offered to take Tyson to the bar, which instantly cheered him up. "Well, see you two later!" Rei called as Tyson and Kai left for the bar. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the fact that Kai and Tyson were going to do something fun without him.

Rei and Max got back up to the room and found that Kenny had left. They, noticed a note on the small table and it read:

_Hey guys. I went to register us in the mini tournament. Be back soon!_

Kenny

"Looks like the room is all ours for the moment." Rei sighed. (Now what? Tyson and Kai are out drinking; Kenny is registering us… I'm bored.) 

Rei sat on his bed and lay down, arms behind his head. His thoughts kept drifting back to Kai. His short dark blue hair and gray bangs, those cold, dark eyes. The expression of concern Rei had seen on his face. Wait a second! How could he be thinking about _Kai_? Kai the angry, bossy, and cold person that was the captain of their team! Was Rei gay? No that couldn't be… he liked girls… except for that bossy girl with pink hair. The phone rang and made Rei jump. Max answered it. 

"Really? Okay then." Max hung up the phone. "That was Kenny, he says you are registered in the new tournament and should probably practice at the Beyblade stadium. And now he's going out to get some new parts for Dizzi."

"Okay well, I'll be back later." He left the room and took the elevator down stairs to the lobby. Twilight was beginning to set through the windows. Crowds were thinning in the lobby and the noise was dying down. Rei glanced around the lobby before he left the hotel and looked around for the Beyblade stadium.

Meanwhile at the bar, Kai sat at the bar counter; drinking Russian Vodka while Tyson sat next to him trying to decide what to drink. Out of the corner of his eye, Tyson spotted a woman's bare leg poking out from around a corner. Tyson, being a pervert, whistled. "Woo baby!" The lady stuck her head around the corner and Tyson couldn't help but yelp. Not only was she fat, but also was probably the ugliest girl on the planet! 

The woman smiled a hideous smile and came over to Tyson, who had a big sweat drop. "Hello cutie!" She called in a flirtatious voice. 

"Ack! Kai help me outta this mess!" Tyson called despairingly as the lady moved closer. 

Kai only snickered. "Come with me cutie!" The woman said dragging Tyson away. Tyson clawed at the ground helplessly. 

"Help me, Kai!!!" Tyson disappeared from view with one last cry for help. Kai just laughed in an amused way and kept drinking his Vodka. 

***TO BE CONTINUED***

For those who noticed, this was one of my first stories and I decided to go back and kind of rewrite it. Rei was originally supposed to fall in love with the cute girl Yui Aketenoi, but while I rewrote it, it started accidentally going in a totally shounen ai direction! And because I've become so fond of yaoi as of late, that's how the story will end now. Review please. Flames are welcome.


	4. Countdown to the Tournament

Chapter Four: Countdown to the Tournament

The stadium was huge! Rei had never seen a stadium this large since his last tournament. In the twilight it looked its absolute best. Different neon lights lit up the sidewalks and the edge of the domed stadium. And the fact that it was less than a mile from the ocean made it look even more splendid. Rei walked through the front door, taking in all the sights. Beybladers of all nations were moving about the lobby or going to train in private rooms. To think that this was the place where they would be holding only a _mini_ tournament!

Being as wrapped up in looking around as he was, Rei didn't notice the girl who was walking straight for him. Bumping right into him she pulled back.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, that's okay." Rei smiled pleasantly.

"Will you be participating in the next tournament here?" She asked.

"Yes." Rei nodded.

"So will I!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Nice to meet you! I'm Kari!"

Rei shook her hand. "I'm Rei Kon."

"_Really_?! Aren't you one of the players on the Blade Breaker team? The one who defeated the Demolition Boys in the last major world-wide tournament?" Rei nodded, a little embarrassed. "Oh my god! Then I am very glad we met!" Kari shook Rei's hand again before turning and skipping out the lobby door.

Two hours of practicing was enough for Rei and Drigger. The hotel room was dark when he returned but from what he could see, Max and Kenny were the only ones in bed. Rei could really care less about Tyson but he hoped Kai was safe. Changing into his nightshirt and some shorts, Rei slid into his bed and closed his eyes. That night there was no nightmares or any dreams that Rei could remember, but his sleep was still uneasy.

Sunlight peeked in through the cracks in the blinds, waking up Rei first. It was already beginning to get hot so Rei took off his shirt and went out on the balcony to watch the rest of the sunrise. Max, being the hyper blonde he was, jumped out of bed next and woke up Tyson. Kenny awoke because of the commotion Tyson and Max were making, then again who could sleep with the two of them practically bouncing off the walls?

"KAI! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!!!" Tyson bellowed at the foot of Kai's bed.

There was a loud groan from Kai. He sat up in bed and held his head. Concerned, Rei left the balcony and stood at the foot of Kai's bed. "Are you okay, Kai?" Rei asked gently.

Kai opened his hard eyes and looked at Rei, blushing because of the absence of Rei's shirt. "I-I'm okay… just a… headache…"

"Actually to be more correct, Kai has a hang-over." Kenny piped up from the table.

As if on cue, Kai lurched, covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom. There were some hurling noises that were muffled through the bathroom door.

"Well that's very disgusting…" Tyson scrunched up his nose. "Hey Rei, can you cook some breakfast? I'm starving!"

Rei was about to answer when Kai answered for him. "Rei isn't your slave, Tyson!"

"Oh _yeah_? You wanna try and mess with me?" Tyson taunted, pulling out Kai's voodoo doll.

Rei narrowed his eyes at Tyson and his childishness. "Don't, Tyson!"

Tyson grumbled but stopped. Rei started making breakfast anyway because he himself was hungry as well. Also, Rei made a drink that he had heard could cure even the biggest hangovers. Kai came out of the bathroom looking very pale and sick. Rei slid the drink to him and Kai gave Rei a questioning look.

"For your hang-over." Rei said simply. "You shouldn't drink anyway."

Kai took one drink of it and almost spit it out but he swallowed. "Yes, sir." He said sarcastically.

Max was clinging to Tyson while he ate his pancakes that Rei made. Rei ate his own share of pancakes and got up to change into clean clothes. When he came back Tyson was threatening to use the voodoo dolls again. Sighing, Rei once again told Tyson off and everyone continued eating. Kai was starting to look better too. But after breakfast Kai was going to take a nap, Tyson was going to go out and Max would tag along. Rei decided to just hang around the hotel room. It was certainly quieter with Max and Tyson gone. Even Kenny had left to do some touring. This left Rei and Kai all alone in the hotel room…

Rei looked over at the sleeping Kai. It was probably the only time Kai wasn't scowling was while he was sleeping. The raven-haired Chinese boy couldn't help but smile.

Tyson had separated from Max to search for some food while Max was looking around at all the different shops. A large banner was hanging outside a nearby restaurant. It read: FREE ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET!!!

Without a second thought, Tyson raced into the restaurant to be served.

Kai had woken up after a couple of hours. Rei was silent and standing out on the balcony.

"Hey Rei." Kai called after exiting the bathroom from taking a shower.

"Yeah?" Rei decided not to face Kai.

"I wanted to thank you." Kai spoke softly.

This surprised Rei. "What for?!"

"I heard you stop Tyson from doing whatever he was planning and also you made that drink for me." Rei turned around and Kai grinned at him. His face flushed and he turned away to hide it. "But anyway, I need to get out and I don't want to leave you here by yourself so do you want to come riding in my rental car?" It was Kai's turn to blush.

"Um… s-sure." Rei replied.

After about the seventh or eighth plate, Tyson didn't feel so good. He left the restaurant feeling miserable. A car beeped at Tyson and he groaned, knowing whom it was.

"Hey Tyson! You don't look so good." Kai yelled. "I was going to give you a ride back to the hotel but I think I've changed my mind 'cause it looks like you're about to throw-up any minute."

"Gee, thanks…" Tyson groaned.

"I was being sarcastic so get your ass in here." Kai snapped. Rei sat quietly in the front seat next to him.

Tyson climbed into the back holding his stomach, painfully.

In a dark alley, some thugs cornered the hyper American blonde. "Somebody help!" Max yelled, hoping someone would hear and come to his rescue.

"Shut up, brat!" The biggest thug snapped and they all started beating on Max.

"Leave Max alone!" Kai and Rei shouted in unison (Tyson was curled up in the back moaning).

"Run!" The thugs scattered, revealing Max lying on the ground beaten, bruised, and dirty. Rei lifted Max and carried him to the car with a little of Kai's help.

"Tyson has food poisoning and Max was bullied… the old fortune teller was right." Rei thought aloud. "Maybe this vacation wasn't the greatest idea…"

TO BE CONTINUED

I haven't updated in a long time and I'm sorry if it sucked.


	5. Declarations of Love

Chapter Five: Declarations of Love

Well while the hyper blonde and ill Tyson recuperated, Kai was staring off into space clearly having his mind busy with inner thoughts. Rei was lying on his bed wondering just where Kenny kept disappearing to. Rain pelted the windows of the hotel as the wind was starting to pick up outside. Rei's stomach growled and he sat up.

"I think I'll go grab myself something to eat really quickly." Rei slid off his bed and exited the hotel room.

"Hn." Kai barely noticed Rei's vacancy.

The raven haired Chinese blader bounded down the stairs, two at a time before he reached the small café within the hotel. There weren't a great deal of people there due to the fact that almost everybody was in their room, relaxing. Quickly ordering a swift but tasty snack, Rei set his foot down on the first stairs just as Kai was coming down.

"Hey Rei, how about we go for a drive?" Kai asked, his keen eyes piercing through Rei's golden ones.

Hesitating, Rei glanced from his snack to the downpour outside, and then back to Kai. "Uh… sure."

Kai nodded and went outside into the storm to get the car and drive up to the hotel door so Rei wouldn't have to get wet. In the meantime Rei nibbled on his snack and wondered. It was a little sudden for Kai to just ask to go for a drive. Plus the anti-social captain of the Blade Breakers had been unusually quiet and moody. Last night in fact, Tyson had regained enough strength to taunt Kai and Rei.

_"Where's the voodoo doll of Rei? I wanna light his hair on fire." Tyson laughed weakly before making a mad dash to the restroom again._

_Kai had given Tyson a most evil glare when he reappeared. "Don't bother Rei… if you do… omae o korosu!" Kai snarled._

_"Whoa, Heero moment." Rei piped up._

_"Who's Heero?" Kenny asked, glancing up from Dizzi._

_"I don't know." Rei shrugged._

Kai honked the horn to get Rei's attention. Snapping back to reality, Rei stuffed the rest of his snack into his mouth and opened the car door to let himself in and slammed it shut. Kai sped off, the tires making a loud noise as it tried to gain traction on the wet ground. Time passed slowly in silence while Rei attempted to swallow his mouthful of food.

"Um… Rei? There's been something I've been meaning to talk to you about." Kai avoided Rei's eyes but he had to in order to stay focused on the road.

"Yoo doo? Wat woold fat be?" Rei chewed.

Kai merely nodded. The silence continued until the Blade Breaker captain parked the car on a cliff side, over the ocean. "Rei I…" Kai trailed off, looking down at his lap. Rei tilted his head in dense curiosity. "Rei I… I think… I think I've fallen in love with you." Kai's cheeks turned bright red and he turned to look out the car window.

Rei on the other hand was shocked. Pounding from his heart echoed in his ears, as he soaked in what Kai had just told him. A sea of conflicting emotions stormed inside of him like the storm raging outside. It was hard to believe Kai of all people could love someone. But… the fact that he did love Rei made Rei smile a little bit.

"I love you too, Kai." Rei smiled warmly and confidently.

This made Kai blush all the more but he seemed less tense at this.

Quiet crept back into the air as the storm outside died down and the clouds began to part to show the blue sky. Kai turned back to face Rei with a mixed expression showing both fear and worry. "Rei can I… kiss you?"

The Chinese boy blushed this time but nodded. "S-sure." He stuttered.

Kai leaned into Rei, letting their lips lock as they shared their first and certainly not last kiss.

. THE END . 

Well personally I think this chapter sucked but if you disagree then that's nice. This is the last chapter and also the last Beyblade story I will probably ever do. Thank you all who read and reviewed!


	6. Love is in the air

I'd like to thank renanimeangel for continuing this because I didn't really want to. Hope you enjoy the rest of this fic done by her!

**Chapter Six: Love is in the air**

Thought ' ' speech " "

Kai leaned into Rei, letting their lips lock as they shared their first and certainly not last kiss. They eventually broke apart because of the damn need to breathe. Kai looked lovingly at the neko, who still had his eyes closed. Kai lifted his hand and brushed some of the stray raven hair out of his newfound lovers face. Rei slowly opened his eyes and stared deeply into Kai's crimson ones. Rei's heart pounding slightly less than before blushed under the intense stare of Kai and looked at the ocean. It really was beautiful. The moonlight danced across the soft rippling waves, and stars glinted on the dark water. It was so romantic. Kai followed Rei's gaze and stared out at the vast ocean.

"Its beautiful." whispered Rei looking back at the slate haired boy.

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you." Kai said stroking the younger boy's face. Rei blushed and leaned in again for another kiss.

**...**

It was late when the two bladers arrived back at the hotel. They headed slowly up to their room, where Tyson, Max and Kenny were asleep. Rei headed towards the bathroom to get changed while Kai went onto the balcony. He felt better now that he had told Rei the way he felt, the way _they_ felt. He was happy that his little kitten felt the same. Rei came out of the bathroom and headed towards Kai.

"I'm going to go to bed now, see you in the morning Kai." He smiled and walked over to his bed.

Kai followed. He sat on the end of Rei's bed tucking him into the clean sheets." I'll watch over you, nothing will happen because I'll be there to protect you. Nothing will come between us." Kai reassured.

"I love you Kai." Rei whispered before closing his eyes into a peaceful slumber.

"I love you too." Kai said stroking the neko's face, Rei purred gently at the touch.

He eventually fell asleep on Rei's shoulder holding him close, trying to get as much of his infinite warmth as possible (even though this is Hawaii ).

**...**

Kai was the first to wake up, as usual. He was slightly surprised to find his neko-jin holding him tightly in his arms. He sighed, watching the boy sleep, looking at his long raven hair wrapped loosely around his body. He decided to get up and wander around the hotel, maybe check out that Beyblade stadium where the tournament was being held. He got up and changed, grabbed Dranzer and walked out of the room.

"I need some time to think." He mumbled to himself shutting the door behind him.

**...**

"Awww man what d'ya mean we woke up late for breakfast." Moaned Tyson, it was almost 11:30 am when the whole gang had woken up. And it was way past breakfast.

"Hey, don't worry dude" comforted Max. He hated seeing Tyson unhappy (even if it was about food). "Look its almost lunch, we can grab a bite to eat from the café downstairs."

"Shouldn't we find Kai, he wasn't here when I woke up." Rei asked, he knew Kai could take care of himself but he was worried about him.

"NO WAY!" shouted Tyson," Let Mr. Sourpuss find us; I'm starved."

"I don't know, I think we should look for him."

"AWW come off it Rei. I'm starved everyone else is. It's not like you have feelings for him or anything. Anyway he's the captain of the team he should know where we are. Stop being so selfish and lighten up". There was a stunned pause and everyone gaped at Rei and Tyson, Rei maybe naïve but he was never selfish.

"That was a bit harsh Tyson." Max was the first to break the silence.

"It doesn't matter, just leave it Max." Max turned around and stared at Rei. He was still shocked at what Tyson said and faced him. "What do you mean Tyson, why am I being selfish?"

Tyson blushed slightly as he stared at Rei. He couldn't tell him, not now, not ever."Err…nothing just forget it," He shrugged. "Its just 'cause I'm hungry it makes me snappy." Tyson replied slowly trying to steady his voice it always happened when he spoke to the neko-jin.

Rei knew there was something up with Tyson, but he didn't want to press him, not now anyway. Just then Kai came in."Good your up." He looked at Rei and the others.

"Are we gonna do some training for the tournament." Asked Kenny trying to get everyone's attention back.

"Yes. As soon as everyone's ready. This tournament is still as important as others and we need to put in the training." He watched Tyson carefully something had been up with the Dragoon blader.

"Hey I want food, I do need food to survive." Everyone groaned. 'Here we go again.'

**TO BE CONTINUED**

I must admit that through a great deal of this chapter I was mostly going "awww…" but now you see I can't write decent fluff "


	7. Food and Training

**Chapter 7: Food and Training **

"Tyson you're not a child anymore, even though you do act a lot like one, you can't just pull a tantrum every time you want something. Food is the least important thing at the moment. We should practice for the tournament and we can get food later." Replied Kai.

"HEY! I do not pull tantrums, I only want food, and it's not my fault you're so moody all the time. Just because you're the leader of the team doesn't mean that you can boss me around." Tyson complained stubbornly.

"Actually I can. It's my job as leader of this team. It's what Mr. Dickinson told me to do, so I have to keep you trained so we're ready for anything and make sure nothing bad happens to you. I didn't really want to do it but it was…"

Tyson cut off Kai. "Hey don't start all that 'it's-my-duty-as-leader-of-the-team' crap again. That's really getting old. Its like you're trying to take every bit of happiness out of my life. GOD what is your problem?" Tyson snapped.

Everyone sighed. Rei glanced at Kai and felt disappointed; he couldn't understand why they couldn't get along. They were a team after all. He then looked at Max and he just shook his head. Kenny had disappeared and over the racket of Tyson and Kai fighting, Rei could hear the clicking of keys from somewhere between the bed and the curtains. He stared back at the argument raging in front of them.

"………My problem, you're the one that thinks it's cool to stick peanuts down your pants" Kai smirked.

"Hey, that was an accident, I was wearing really baggy shorts that day, AND you're the one that puts paint on your face. What are ya trying to hide Kai?"

"I've told you a thousand times why I do that and stop saying 'hey', it's a bit irritating." Kai complained.

"Hey, am I winding Mr. Moody-pants up? Aww, maybe I should stop 'cause what's he gonna do? Make me jog around the hotel?" Tyson asked Kai, sarcastically.

Kai growled. "Maybe I should, or maybe I'll do something else to you."

"Hey, like what? Ban me from blading? Yeah right!" Tyson smirked.

"If you like, or I could do this." Kai strode over to a drawer and picked out the voodoo doll of Tyson.

"You wouldn't…" A shocked Tyson dared.

"Wouldn't I?" The team captain sneered.

"Drop dead Kai." Tyson stood is ground.

"It's you that will die." Kai lifted a pin towards the dolls eye; luckily by this time Rei had had enough.

"Stop it both of you, your both acting like children. Now, Tyson can go to the lunch buffet downstairs. 'Cause I don't think we want to go outside again do we Tyson?" Tyson blushed a bit and nodded. "Right, and Kai we'll practice after lunch, and you will come and get something with us." It wasn't a question it was an order.

"Fine, as long as Tyson doesn't embarrass us." Kai said looking a bit taken aback from Rei.

"He won't, will you Tyson." Rei turned to Tyson who just shrugged. "Good, now guys, let's all get something to eat and practice."

There was a murmur of agreement and the Blade Breakers walked out of the room down to the 1st floor were the hotel restaurant was. By this time it was about 12:30 and the restaurant was heaving.

"I didn't expect it to be this busy." Max commented.

They walked over to a man at the desk. He was wearing a black suit with white gloves and shirt. His nose was hooked and his expression was impassive (rather like Kai's).

"Hello, may I help you?" His voice was a low monotone. Like the sort of voice you could fall asleep from boredom of hearing.

"Yeah, err… can we have a table for five please," asked Kenny.

"Yes, follow me," instructed the waiter.

They followed him through two very large oak doors towards the back of the room near the buffet. The table was long and near the wall, which seemed to have gotten confused between being a wall and an aquarium.

"Hey cool, look at all those fish, do you think they use them in the food?" Max questioned, pointing to the wall.

"No Max, those fish are merely on display to make the room look bigger and give the impression of being under water," replied Kenny.

"Oh, I was just-"

"Who cares about the stupid fish, let's get some food! Will you come with me, Rei?" Tyson interrupted Max.

"Erm… I think I'll stay here for a bit and have a drink before I get some food, Tyson," Rei answered before turning back and sitting next to the disgruntled Kai.

"Oh, ok." Tyson looked a bit disheartened. He really would've liked Rei to come and get some food with him, then at least he might have had a chance to talk to the neko.

**(Kai's POV)**

Wow, Rei actually raised his voice, God he looks sooo sexy when he does that, it even turned me on a little…ok a lot …wait sexy! Oh well, he does seriously look cute, especially when he shouts and his hair swishes across his butt… Ahhh…Wait! No more dirty images; get out of my head. I wonder, now I'm with Rei does that mean Rei and I can share a bed. Hmmm. I don't want to rush into anything though. I've never been in a relationship before so I don't really know.

Damn, I suppose I should talk too Rei later and ask… explain… whatever. He'll know. I'm still unsure about Tyson, I don't think they noticed me enter, but what was all that about Rei being selfish? And I definitely saw him blush… wait! Tyson couldn't have feelings for my kitten? No, that's impossible. I better keep an eye on him though. This is confusing, oh well, Rei's coming over I'll have to think about this later, better not worry him about it now.

**(Tyson's POV)**

God, that was close. Too close if you ask me… I was sooo close to letting Rei know my true feelings. He can never know; it would ruin our friendship if he didn't feel the same way and I'm not sure if he does. I guess I'll just have to watch him from afar…And why does Kai keep butting in all the time, him and Rei seem to be spending a lot of time together, I wonder if Kai and Rei are… no that's not right if anyone should have Rei it's me!

Maybe I will tell him and apologize for snapping at him earlier, I shouldn't have done that especially not to my Rei. I guess I should think about it over food and decide later if I should tell him, it's gotta be soon rather than later though, I can't let Kai get to Rei first. ARGH that's so unfair, why is Rei sitting next to Kai?! Why didn't he get food with me? Oh well, I'll suppose I better go and get my lovely food since thinking of Rei is making me feel a bit strange.

**(Normal POV)**

"I'll get food with you Tyson," offered Max cheerfully.

"Cool, that'd be great," said Tyson snapping out of his little daydream.

"Great," said Max walking over to Tyson. Max grabbed Tyson's hand and pulled him over to a wall separating the table from the toilets. He dragged Tyson around and pinned him against the wall. "Good, now we're alone. There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while…" ****

**TO BE CONTINUED**

That was evil to just stop it there, Renanimeangel! But I bet I can guess what happens next!


End file.
